


It was Awkward.

by Tobsana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Shopping, additional side characters - Freeform, don't show up but mentioned, grammer is still bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9751262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobsana/pseuds/Tobsana
Summary: Kunimi had a hard time finding the right gift for Yabaha and Matsukawa who shared a birthday, as well for celebration Yahaba was going to get for his position as captain. Kageyama had the same issue, finding the right gift, but the bigger problem was not getting lost in the city...like last time.





	

It was awkward to see him standing there across from him in the train. Kunimi tried to look away when he first saw him, but he was literally standing in front of him. There were different bodies blocking his view from his ex-teammate. Which Kunimi thank the gods for, but still, there was a chance that Kageyama was going to look his way.

Kunimi darted his eyes around the train, there was a few bigger bodies in front of him, but not a lot to cover him. They could easily see each other from where they’re positioned; if Kageyama so much looks to the left, just a little glance, Kunimi would be caught.

And he seriously doesn’t want to have another awkward conversation or any conversation with Kageyama at all. Looking to his left he wonders if he can nudge a little more so that he can be completely hidden by the man blocking his view from Kageyama.

Yet, he didn’t want to get to close to anyone. He was fine where he was. Not too close to anyone on his left, not to close to anyone on his right, not to close to anyone at all.

Just perfect and peachy.

Looking over his shoulder to face the door’s window he sees that the crowds are getting thicker and buildings are getting taller as well. He sighs in relief when he realizes that he wouldn’t have to stay in this crowded train any longer.

Looking ahead again, he catches Kageyama’s blue eyes only for a few seconds. Kunimi’s own eyes grow wide at realization that his cover was blown, but after that one glance Kageyama looks away, pretending he didn’t see Kunimi in the first place.

Which frustrates Kunimi.

Not that it should, it isn’t like it really matters in the first place, not like he cared.

Kunimi lifts his gaze to see if Kageyama had glance back to see him again, but it seems like the male hasn’t, although Kunimi was able to detect that Kageyama no longer had that wonder glint in his eyes before the off chance of catching sight of one another.

Actually it seemed like he did notice Kunimi, and he is trying really hard not to look at Kunimi. Before, when Kunimi had first noticed Kageyama, the younger male looked excited yet scared at the same time. _Excared._

He laughs to himself quietly, but then shakes his head, realizing where he was, he sighs as he realizes he has been spending too much time with his upperclassman, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He sighs as he looks back up, to see that Kageyama took another glance at him, but this time he looked spooked as he turned away once again.

It is one thing when Kunimi ignores the other party, but it is another thing when he gets ignored. Yet he doesn’t confront him, he isn’t there to confront him. He’s there because both Yahaba and Matsukawa’s birthdays are coming up, and not to mention that Yahaba’s celebration for being the new upcoming captain.

Yet he can’t stop looking at Kageyama who looks a little shaken. He tries to get away from Kunimi’s stare, but it was to no good, he was seriously stuck with a lot of people around him, so he had to stay and look away.

It wasn’t that Kageyama was afraid of Kunimi, usually Kageyama wouldn’t care whoever was in front of him, but each time he would see Kindaichi or Kunimi the memories of the past would always come up. And he didn’t necessarily like to be reminded that he did indeed acted like a dictator king to them.

All the yelling and accusing he would do, the times they would look away and talk behind his back, acting as if he didn’t care. Then there was the time, the most humiliating, heartbreaking event that ever happened to him.

It sometimes keeps him up at night; it developed to be an anxiety each time he was absolutely alone. Thinking back, how that one ball he set, to what he believed to be the best option, was the start of his dismay.

Dreams, no, more like nightmares would happen nightly. He would be gathered by his teammates on their side of the court. Then, before the game started, the lights would shut off. At first Kageyama believed it to be just a way to pump him up, the entire team up. But once the lights start up again, it is only on him.

It was a dream that happened a lot. He would shake his head, screaming and yelling for the dream to stop, knowing what’s coming. Pleading and begging that he already understood what he did was wrong. Yet the dream didn’t listen, and unthinkable strong force shakes him to the core.

He wobbles, trying hard to keep himself still. Yet, the crack on the court shakes him hard, spreading everywhere as it grows deeper and wider. It almost engulfs Kageyama into the endless pit of darkness, but Kageyama is always on the edge, pulling himself away from it.

Turning around he sees that the tremor separates him and the rest of his team. He sees them with a look of distaste as they grimace and force themselves away from Kageyama. He wants to go with them too, but the large crack between them was too large for Kageyama to jump, too large for him to be able to understand that he was now alone.

He would wake up in a heavy sweat in the middle of the night, afraid and shaking. He would be fully awake and fearful; retelling the events to anyone made him feel like it wasn’t at all too scary. But, they still raised a panic in him; they still scared the living shit out of him.

So looking at Kunimi, one of the first that mistrusted him makes him shiver in the remembrance of the dream.

When the train stopped on its first stop, Kageyama was relieved, because then maybe Kunimi would get off.

He didn’t though.

If anything the people blocking them from one another left the train cart, leaving an open space between them. An open space that lets them see one another for a very awkward minute until they both look to different directions.

A few girls from a local school jump into the train, seeing the entire interaction giggle to themselves, wondering why the males were getting so red for. Kageyama doesn’t take notice of the two girls, while Kunimi was who was much closer to them heard their small whispers.

He’s blush deepens, trying to block the girls comments, he faces the other direction, he struggles to stand still in this position. Hoping and waiting the train will go faster to where he wants to get to.

He doesn’t even understand why he had to go this far for the gifts he wanted to give to his teammates. He could definitely just head to the city in his own neighborhood, but Yahaba’s celebration is much more important to be some boring gift that can be found everywhere.

In Tokyo’s shopping districts there was a lot more unique items all around, and Yahaba isn’t much of a city person, so he doubts that the new captain will be going to Tokyo anytime soon. He also hates that Kageyama didn’t get off that previous stop, and since the next stop is nearing and Kageyama isn’t moving from his spot he can figure that he won’t be leaving anytime soon.

Sighing, he decides to go take a seat since a few of them were open, and he hates standing when there was a perfectly good seat empty and waiting for him.

Kageyama watches him carefully, making sure not to get caught by Kunimi’s watchful stare. When the wing spiker does sit down, he wonders if he should too. There was perfectly open seat next to Kunimi, but he knows that wouldn’t be the right choice.

If anything it will continue the giggles of the girls, and make both him and Kunimi feel incredibly awkward, but his station won’t come for a few more stops. Yet he stays put in the same spot and waits until they arrive.

Kunimi is the first one to get off the train, Kageyama hesitates to follow him, but before the train announces that the doors will be closing he jumps off, following his former teammate out of the station. Walking between the card scanners, the two leave the station and are welcomed by the morning day of Tokyo.

At first Kunimi believes that Kageyama is following him, but of course that is impossible. Oblivious Kageyama was in the train before him, it was impossible for him to know that Kunimi was going into the shopping district in Tokyo.

Or maybe Kageyama was doing the same thing for his new captain, and maybe there was someone with a birthday coming up as well. Kunimi doesn’t know, he shouldn’t know. So he shouldn’t really assume that Kageyama was following him.

Sighing, he stops his in his tracks, no matter what Kunimi will think off, his thoughts goes back to the setter. So he decides to just ask Kageyama, because it couldn’t really hurt. It will also stop Kunimi’s thoughts to be just about the setter.

Turning around, his hands shielded in his jacket’s pockets, he looks directly at the younger boy who stops in his tracks as well, gripping on to the strap of his bag that laid over his shoulder. Kunimi had a passive expression, while Kageyama’s own was just…awkward.

That’s the word Kunimi was looking for; Kageyama was no longer as mean but now awkward. Or at least when he wasn’t around the other first years he was awkward. With the other Karasuno first years Kageyama would always have that frown stitched to his face out of annoyance.

“What are you doing?”

Kageyama looks surprised at Kunimi’s question, as if he was caught red handed, but it wasn’t like he did anything wrong.

“I,” he starts but his blue wide eyes look else were as he tries to think how he wants to phrase what he wants to say next carefully. On the meanwhile, Kunimi notices that Kageyama’s expression is odd. How someone he recognized to be really ruthless and means to have such doe-like eyes. Wide and innocent.

It shakes Kunimi weirdly.

“Well,” he starts up again, this time with a better resolve. “I’m not familiar with Tokyo, or well. I’m not familiar with a lot of places that isn’t in my neighborhood. I was wondering if you could accompany me?” That’s it Kageyama, ask for help, that’s exactly what Sugawara had told him to do if he ever got lost and what better to ask someone he knows!

That is until Kunimi’s quiet response starts to disturb him. Gulping his fear away, he wonders if he should ask again, maybe his former teammate didn’t understand the first time. Though Kunimi reaches to his left, towards an information board and pulls out a flyer from its plastic container and hands it to Kageyama, but the setter only looks at it.

It’s a map.

A map about Tokyo’s shopping district.

Kageyama looks away from that offering flyer towards where it came from, seeing that there were multiple flyers from different locations in Tokyo. He looks back at Kunimi and wonders how the slightly, and Kageyama embellishes the word slightly, taller man knew where those were located without even looking.

“Do you come here often?” he forgets the flyer outstretched to him, his curious expression catching Kunimi off guard.

“What?”

“You just took that out out of nowhere, it’s impossible for you to just accurately get the right one if you didn’t come here often.”

“When I was walking I saw the board, and the flyer was,” Kunimi points towards the board to explain himself but quickly realizes he was having a completely unnecessary conversation, stopping himself he glares at Kageyama, “That’s not important, take the flyer and go where you need to go.”

“I don’t know where I need to go.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I’m in charge to buy a gift for our next captain.”

“They put you in charge…” Kunimi wants to ask but he only mutters it so that Kageyama doesn’t hear. The setter tilts his head to the left, wondering what Kunimi was now whispering about. Either way Kunimi shakes his head and pats the flyer on Kageyama’s chest, knowing the male won’t take it.

“Then figure out where you want to go, and go.” Kunimi heads forward again, heading to different locations because he isn’t sure what he wants to buy Matsukawa and Yahaba for their birthday’s nor does he know what would be a reasonable gift to give to Yahaba for becoming captain.

He wanted to buy a small treat, maybe like a cake, but Hanamaki had already got that covered. His parents owning a bakery shop which Kunimi did not know until about a week ago.

Then maybe he would buy him something sports related but it seems like Yahaba isn’t looking for anything new even at the end of the year he had kept his things well kept.

So now he was struggling with selecting a gift. He didn’t know Yahaba for more than a year, he didn’t hang out with Yahaba during school hours since the older male is in fact, older, meaning he was an entire different class grade then him.

Aoba Johsai did sometimes go out together, but with the dozens of students inside the club Kunimi found it a bother, so he never went. Sometimes it was only the main starting group that went and hung out with one another. Kyoutani would sometimes make an appearance but he would leave after a few minutes.

If only Kunimi was Kyoutani.

If Kunimi so much thinks about ditching the group, Oikawa would wrap an arm around his shoulder and drag him into the conversation. No matter how much Kunimi sent signals to Kindaichi, his taller friend would pretend he didn’t see a thing.

Bastard traitor filled with just betrayal and turnips.

Or even worse, Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Kunimi shudders and shakes his head from the thought; he will not go back to that nightmare worthy memories.

Sighing, he continues on his path, making sure not to bump into anyone in his way. Of course it was easy to see Kunimi, as he was six-feet tall. The average height was around five two for a male unlike Kunimi so it was easy to see the top of everyone’s head. How did Kunimi know this fact? Well he doesn’t know, he must have dozed off to a teacher’s lecture and heard it there.

Even so, Kunimi finds it useless to know it and tried to focus what was in front of him. That is until the expressions on the people started to make him curious. They looked at him, and then someone behind him, they’re sight doesn’t leave the height of him either. It continues on to the next person, and of course it has to be Kageyama.

He doesn’t turn around again, nor does he stop. It’s near impossible with how many people are walking east and west at the moment. Even when Kunimi tries to avoid the people around him, he gets occasional shoulder bumps.

So he decides to enter a shop that looks promising, knowing Kageyama will follow him in. “Alright, what’s up?”

“Kunimi, I’m sorry.”

At first Kunimi doesn’t understand, actually takes longer than a few seconds to understand what Kageyama was getting at, but looking back at those round blue eyes, he remembers about the past in middle school. Sometimes, when Kunimi thinks back to those days that happen two years ago he feels odd.

How come, when they were so young in age did they fight like that? Usually when Kunimi told the story of how the King of Court lost his members it sounded childish, sounded stupid even. But they weren’t there to experience the hurtful truth of abandonment.

They weren’t there when the one kid you thought was going to be great started to act like an ass, a boy who thought less of other people simply because he was better. They weren’t there, when Kunimi was watching Kageyama give up everything to get better a sport, gave up his studies, his friends, his everything just so he can be better than everyone else.

Both Kunimi and Kindaichi couldn’t have helped him; the male would get to frustrated realizing that he had to get better. He had to be the top player than anyone else in the prefecture. He had to show the world that he was Kageyama Tobio.

At least that’s what Kunimi believed.

Kunimi didn’t say anything to Kageyama; he simply turned back around to browse through the store. Kageyama understood the message. Kunimi doesn’t want to talk about it.

There was nothing Kunimi liked in the store, but in all honestly he didn’t want to go back out into the crowd, so he browsed around again. When he did, and thought that maybe he found the gift even if it was kind of pathetic, he turned back around to exit the shop because the Kindaichi angel on his shoulder told him he has to be considerate.

Heading for the door without Kageyama on his tail he pushes the door, causing it to chime. He waits for a few seconds until a head popped out from behind the shelves. He wasn’t necessarily waiting for him, just that he was giving Kageyama a heads up that he was taking his leave first.

But the setter goes ahead and leaves with him as well.

They go through two more shops before Kunimi calls a break and heads towards a café he saw awhile back. Kageyama still right behind him, but the male has more energy to look through more shops at the moment. Yet he says nothing, since he doesn’t want to be left behind and get lost in the city.

Like last time.

He squints while looking up into the sky, and remembers the hardships he had to endure to get to the stadium, at the time same time he doesn’t see Kunimi stop.

Bumping against his back, he snaps his head back towards his former teammate, wondering why the male had stopped, looking past his shoulder he realizes the pedestrian’s light wasn’t lit up. “Oh,”

“Oh and you almost pushed me to death.” Kunimi mutters, looking down Kageyama sees that the wing spiker was right, Kunimi was literally on the ledge of the curb, and the push made him a bit shaky, but the taller male was able to stabilize himself before a speeding car killed him.

“Sorry.” He mutters.

They end up in the relatively small café, the beige colors as its theme made Kageyama feel more relaxed with Kunimi sitting right in front of him.

Although it was a funny sight to see, Kunimi was slouched with his legs a bit widen. His grip on the caramel flavored drink was light, ready to be held if he wanted another sip of the warm drink. Kageyama on the other hand, sitting right in front of him looked completely awkward, sitting up right with his legs tightly together, lips pursed inward as he was feeling awkward himself.

Kunimi admits that he felt awkward as well; extremely awkward to the point he wants to leave this male behind. But he knows that would be rude, even to Kageyama.

“Relax” he says it a loud so that maybe he would feel less of it too, and more confident about being there himself.

And relax Kageyama does, his shoulders lax and his elbows hit the table as he reached for his own drink, something cold and unlike Kunimi’s. “Right.” He whispered, relaxing himself like he was told.

“Kunimi,” Kageyama tries again, looking at him with a serious expression “back then, I am sorry. Kindaichi didn’t allow me to properly say it, but I am.”

Kunimi stares back at him, an expression showing no emotion so it makes Kageyama feel more uncomfortable, but the taller teen looks away again watching different high school girls pass by the large window, they’re in uniform, a blue blazer and a red neck bow tie.

Nothing out of the ordinary but the combination still looks weird to him. “Yeah, well it’s hard to forgive you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Kageyama stirs his cold drink unconsciously; “I didn’t listen to any of you, but please understand, I just thought...” he smiles sadly as he looks away from Kunimi.

“Thought what?”

“I thought that maybe if I got better, if I worked and trained as hard as Oikawa did that everyone in the team would be so much better off. That I will be able to let everyone reach their hundred percent, that I could show the other teams that we were the best team, but then I lost sight of the team, and started thinking that I was the only one.”

He doesn’t look at Kunimi until the end of his little speech, smiling up at Kunimi who was still unfazed but the male was looking back at Kageyama and there was definitely a hint of empathy in them. Yet Kunimi just said, “Well, you fucked up and it’s kinda hard to think you changed.”

“But I did.” Kageyama’s smile drops, lifting his head to convince Kunimi that he has changed with great difficulty but he did.

“I know.” Yet Kunimi stops him before he can. “I know you did.” Kunimi thinks back to how Kageyama was able to interact with his teammates so casually, even with the problematic ones like Tsukishima, the blond he met in Shiratorizawa’s training camp.

It kind of makes Kunimi a bit jealous that they were able to break Kageyama into acting like a normal kid on the court than some tyrant. Whereas he could only watch, but of course he could’ve done something, but the end line was that he didn’t.

The conversation between the two of them is hard to develop, but they make it work. Kunimi asked about Kageyama’s new teammates, how they function and everything. Obliviously telling Kunimi all the secrets other opposing teams need to watch out for.

When Kageyama asked about Kunimi’s team, he simply told him about their personalities then actually skills they had, and unknowingly got carried away with it. He complained and complained about why Kyoutani was obsessed with beating Iwaizumi, why Kindaichi did nothing but be the good guy, why was Matsukawa and Hanamaki always following and tormenting him?

“Those are a lot of questions Kunimi.”

“Yeah, well they’re all so,” going back to his warm drink he tries to think about how he wants to describe his team, “different.”

Yes, both of them thought that there teams were completely different from what they’re used to, but in all honestly, they loved their teams. They loved them so much; they were able to make a family out of one another, yet as time passes, there is more desperate pleads of wanting more time.

Kunimi might now show it and neither did Kageyama, but inside they loved them. A lot.

They were able to accept them as who they were, and even made them better.

Kunimi can also say the same about Kyoutani; that mad dog got hooked into the team after their last game against Karasuno. The older male didn’t have those kinds of friends that supported him like Aoba Johsai did, and now that he has it, he doesn’t want to let it go.

“You’re really passionate about Aoba Johsai aren’t you?”

Kunimi stops his train of thoughts, realizing that he was talking too much, which was really unlike of him. But the question catches him off guard as he nods his head slowly, admitting his feelings about his teammates.

“Yeah, but don’t we all?” Right when those words slip out of his mouth he rethinks of the past events in middle school. Yes, Kunimi does hate himself for thinking back continuously today.

He groans but before Kageyama could add in his own opinion another party decides to side a chair to their table. Kunimi’s head snaps up, looking at the stranger he sees Kageyama’s innocent gaze turns into the opposite.

“What do we have here?” Sitting on the chair in the incorrectly he leans a bit forward towards Kageyama, Kunimi instantly felt annoyed. He doesn’t say anything though, only grabbing his drink to make the newcomer to notice Kunimi. “Who are you?” he was quick to ask him too, making Kunimi more irritated.

Kunimi doesn’t answer; he simply stares back as he takes a long drag of his coffee, not even breaking eye contact with the wannabe western looking guy.

Kageyama starts to fret; he reaches out to get back the stranger’s attention, trying to make conversation so that Kunimi wouldn’t feel too uncomfortable with the stranger. If Kageyama knew something about Kunimi, even just one thing it would definitely be that Kunimi didn’t like new people.

Example A, Hanamaki Takahiro

Example B, Matsukawa Issei

Example C, well there was a lot of examples but he would get used to them over time, but just a five minute talk with stranger he immediately wants to leave. No exceptions.

“We are, we’re looking for gifts for friends.” Kageyama struggles to go back to a serious tone, but eventually Kageyama was able to keep up his stoic tone again, no longer embarrassed or shy around Kunimi like he usually is with strangers.

He gets used to the newcomers presence, but Kunimi checks his phone to see a number of messages from the volleyball group chat. He reads every single thing that was passed around, Iwaizumi always being the one that responded the least, well second after Kunimi.

He makes sure everyone sees that he checked the message before ignoring it and looks at the digital clock. Only a minute passes and Oikawa has sent a message specifically calling out Kunimi for not responding or being helpful.

He smiles to himself instinctively but when his eyes dart back to the time. He curses in his head, not realizing that it was already so late. He wasn’t an expert in Tokyo’s shops, but he knows that in Miyagi they close in an hour or two.

Standing up from his seat, he nods his head to Kageyama as if he wanted to say goodbye, but Kageyama’s blue eyes stop him from moving any further.

Freezing in his spot he finds him stuck in his new position causing the other person to face him. “I never introduced myself.” His lazy smirk makes Kunimi hate him; it’s probably because it reminds him of Matsukawa, only Matsukawa didn’t have those eyes screaming mischief. Or well, sometimes it did.

“I don’t care.” He plainly states as he looks back at Kageyama, he doesn’t know why he feels like he has to wait for Kageyama, but he does, in fact, wait for the setter to finish off the conversation.

“Miya, sorry but we don’t have a lot of time.” He bows his head curtly before grabbing the rest of his drink in a plastic container motioning Kunimi to head for the exit. Miya waves once but neither of the two first years sees it. He hums to himself, looking out the window that was next to their table, watching Kunimi and Kageyama walk side by side with one another.

He nods his head, wondering if the next time he sees Kageyama he could tease him about this little date.

“Who was he?” He wasn’t jealous, god no Kunimi wasn’t jealous. He seriously didn’t like surprise visits from complete strangers. That’s all.

Kageyama is surprised with the question, turning his head to look at Kunimi by his left. “I, well, I um meet him at the Japan’s All-Youth Training Camp, he was also a setter.” He clarifies, thinking he did a good job and explaining his relationship with the male to Kunimi.

“You don’t sound as nervous when you were talking to him.”

“He’s not someone that belongs to a friendship I destroyed.” That shuts up Kunimi quickly; he doesn’t have a retort for it. “And he’s not my friend.”

“No?”

“He called me goody-two-shoes.” The expression Kageyama holds after he said that phrase makes Kunimi chuckle, wondering why he was so opposed to it.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” He side glances to his former setter, waiting for another ridiculous reaction, and he does indeed get one.

“Is it?” he doesn’t stop walking along side Kunimi, but his body turns to face the slightly, _slightly_ taller male, wondering if he mistook Miya’s comment as a complaint and not a compliment.

But Kunimi shrugs his shoulders, “Who knows really.” A smile playing at his lips as Kageyama nods back, walking into his original place beside Kunimi’s right. Kunimi doesn’t know why the teen stopped talking altogether, so when he peeked at the smaller male his smile dropped.

Kageyama was facing the concrete they were walking on, ignoring the strangers that passed them, a small hint of pink developing on his checks. Kunimi then looks away, wondering why he felt like he intruded a secret movement.

Why was Kageyama blushing, was the only question stuck in Kunimi’s mind. Was it because he said something? Or maybe Kunimi did something he wasn’t aware of that Kageyama noticed, or perhaps, and Kunimi actually hates the thought of it, it was that Miya guy who made him blush.

“It probably wasn’t though.” He quickly changes his analysis about the comment Kageyama received from Miya. “He probably hates you.”

Kageyama’s expression quickly changes into a disorderly one, wondering why Kunimi had started acting defensive towards Miya’s comment, but agrees wholeheartedly. “Being the type of guy he is, he was probably was being rude.”

Kunimi nodded his head, heading for another shop he knows will have something for Matsukawa, the old fashioned western shop.

Kageyama follows wordlessly.

Which was a good thing, the two find exactly what they were looking for. Ennoshita will definitely like a coach’s whistle to keep Nishinoya and Tanaka in line, as well as the large sports bag that had the word Leader on it in English. Or at least that’s what Kunimi had said, of course he believed him since the two were in different levels in their grade level.

Kageyama in class three, while Kunimi was in class six, but Kunimi was known to fall in sleep in class. Nonetheless, Kageyama purchased the items as Kunimi grabbed onto another sports bag, and even when Yahaba had one that looked brand new, showing others around who was the new captain felt like a good vibe for him.

Though he still needed to get him a birthday gift which was difficult to do, looking around the shop once more he stops to think about something as Kageyama watches him from the corner of the store waiting.

Why the hell does Kunimi care what he gets Matsukawa, looking around for a certain item he thought was incredibly stupid he decides that itself was enough for Matsukawa.

Yahaba on the other hand, well he would be happy with just the sports bag. So grabbing a cheap shirt of the rack would be pretty okay.

Once done and paid for Kunimi heads back to the door while Kageyama looks at the abnormal shaped bag containing Matsukawa’s gift. He doesn’t give Kageyama a proper answer; he simply shakes his head and keeps walking forward.

With a few hours left of their day, the two, unintentionally start walking into different stores looking for nothing exactly, but finding an excuse to simply spend a few more minutes with one another. The two weren’t much of talkers, at least not to their respective teammates.

But put the two together, one or the other needs to start talking in order to get things moving. Yet, both of them intuitively start asking questions. It was hard at the very beginning and then it turned causal after a cup of coffee when Kunimi meets Miya. After the western shop, things start to get interesting.

In a shop for sportswear, not particularly Kunimi’s taste, but Kageyama’s bright blue eyes needed to get inside, and so Kunimi lead them inside. Kunimi brings up a point, no matter what, Kunimi would always lead; Kageyama was ever so reluctant to say otherwise.

He even tested the waters about this; he would pause in front of a lingerie shop and have a fake expression whether or not to go inside the shop. Yet Kageyama seemed to not know what the shop even was, standing in front of it with Kunimi, wondering if the wing spiker was going to go in or not.

When he received no kind of reaction from the setter Kunimi decided to leave the shop behind. Entering shop after shop, the two bonded over the smallest things. About how the both of them looked hideous with squared framed glasses, and that the hat on sale looked dashing on them.

“Where did your mom get blue eyes anyways?” Kunimi asked without really realizing it, Kageyama’s head shots up to look at Kunimi, wondering where the topic came from. When he looked down to what captured Kunimi’s eyes, he sees that he was holding on to a blue scarf, but the shade was completely opposite from Kageyama’s own eyes.

Kageyama’s eyes were a darker shade, while the one in Kunimi’s was a lot lighter.

Kunimi had a blue scarf as well, not sure how long it has been since he taken it in as his own, and it was a lot more darker than the one he was holding at the moment, yet each time he sees a scarf he thinks back to one at home.

No matter the color.

“I don’t know, I think my grandfather’s father had them.” Kageyama doesn’t mention his mother, or how Kunimi still remembers his mother after so long that they’ve seen one another.

The conversation about blue eyes ends there, but Kageyama asks a lot more questions after. Gaining confidence after each small question he began asking about why Kunimi was so slow when walking, and if he still passed out during classes, and if so, then how in the world is he still in a higher level in class when Kageyama rarely sleeps in his.

Kunimi gives him funny answers, never serious when he tells them. He walks slowly because his great uncle who was twice removed is half turtle, while for class it was simply because he works really hard and late at his non-existing part time job at Kilme. And the only reason why he was in such a class is because the teachers see a high potential that he doesn’t see in himself.

“I didn’t take you for a jokester.”

Kunimi smiles a bit at that comment, “The thing is, I’m not.” he explains Matsukawa and Hanamaki again to Kageyama and the boy recognizes their characteristics to get a better picture when Kunimi explains it to him.

At the end of understanding why the two were so horrible, Kageyama asks why they picked on him so much, which actually makes a good question.

Pulling out his phone he sends the text to his group chat, awaiting an answer he knows he’ll get under a few seconds. Kageyama peeks over as well when Kunimi stops walking and stares daggers at his phone.

His phone chimes once and a new bubble presents itself, it’s Matsukawa. ‘ _You’re our son, we need to pass on our family tradition/business to you so that it will always flourish and never die and fall into the wrong hands.’_

 _‘You are the wrong hands.’_ He types back, pressing the sent button. He closes the app and pockets his phone again, ignoring the buzzes that come out of it. He should’ve known he wouldn’t get a real answer.

“Do you have anyone like that?” Kunimi asked, actually curious to see if Kageyama has somebody that tries to test their patience.

He shakes his head, not thinking of a relationship that Matsukawa and Hanamaki have with Kunimi. Not fitting any ‘memelords’ into any of his senpai’s or first year’s persona.

Kunimi mutters about how lucky Kageyama was to have a normal family, Kageyama catches the word quickly but it seemed like Kunimi had let it out without realizing it. Smiling, Kageyama thinks about his own ‘family’ trying to find anything interesting to tell Kunimi.

They started to walk back towards the train station from which they came, but Kunimi spots a small bakery that they both passed first when they got off the train. Motioning Kageyama to stay where he is, he goes inside.

At first Kageyama freaks out with the dozens of people walking in different directions, but leaning against the brick wall behind him he breathes in and out to calm his nerves. That is until a large whiff of blueberry enters is nostrils.

Looking down he sees a thick slice of cake, with small blueberries in them. Paper folding around it so that Kageyama can hold it properly, but Kunimi had it in his grip. Reaching out for the pastry carefully, he grazes his fingers on Kunimi’s own, but the older male doesn’t let it go until he knows Kageyama has it in his possession.

He thanks Kunimi, and starts to walk with him again. Kunimi has his hands in his pockets but Kageyama was sure the male had something else in his hand, asking if Kunimi got anything for himself the male pulls out a small plastic bag filled with caramels.

Kageyama pulls a face of disgust. “Don’t you ever get tired of the stickiness and jaw ache afterwards?” He knew Kunimi’s own personal obsession with the sweet milk treats could be a handful, and when they were younger Kageyama will always sneak him some when Kunimi’s mother had forbid him to eat any more.

Kunimi shrugs his shoulders, humming his response afterwards. “You didn’t laugh when I gave you the cake.”

“It stopped being funny.”

When they were younger, Kunimi had an obsession with caramels, and Kageyama’s mother had an obsession with blueberries. As Kunimi was being baby sat by Kageyama’s mother, she thought it would be great if the two would help her around to make a blueberry pie.

They did an excellent job, Kageyama was rather all purple from the blueberry jam, but no one said anything about it. Once Kunimi’s mother made it to pick up little Kunimi, Kageyama thought it would be great to share the rest of the pie to her.

Running towards Kunimi’s mother, he tripped on the rug below him, causing him to land face first on the remaining pie, the blue berry was then smeared all over Kageyama’s face and he couldn’t get the smell off for a few days.

Kunimi chuckles silently to himself while Kageyama munches on the cake, “It hasn’t been funny since forever.”

“Is that right?” Kunimi looks over his shoulder to look at how cute Kageyama looked, his checks expanded as he hate the cake regardless of what it meant, his frown making it even more adorable Kunimi couldn’t help but smile gently at the other, his eyes crinkling up just a bit as he stops walking to take something out of his left pocket.

A milk carton presents itself and Kageyama looks dumbfounded, “Last time I checked, everyone was laughing.”

With the cake almost done, Kageyama snatches the milk before muttering a thank you. Swallowing the flavorful cake, he grabs the straw to puncture the little hole, taking a large sip from it. Watching Kunimi smile so carefree like that made Kageyama look away, so he doesn’t see how Kunimi snatches the milk from him.

“Hey!”

“Nee eh” Kunimi tries to say, something stuck at the roof of his mouth as he takes a large sip from the milk through the straw.

He swishes the milk around his mouth and swallows it before it starts tasting weird. Then he pokes at the roof of his mouth with his tongue, and that’s when Kageyama understands what’s happening.

“Remember that one time that caramel you ate got all over your teeth and it took forever it get it off because you left it there for too long?” Kageyama tries to tease Kunimi back, but the taller male, only slightly, is too busy taking wholesome gulps. “Don’t drink it all.”

“Shu uh” he mutters, dodging Kageyama’s hand as he tries to get the caramel off as best as he can.

“Just stick in your finger in there and poke at it!” Kageyama reaches for it again, but Kunimi turns making Kageyama land on Kunimi’s back, that one inch in height making all the difference. It was easier to give up on the milk but Kageyama was definitely not losing a fight involving milk.

When the milk was given back, it was because the caramel did eventually peel itself off. Chewing at it so it won’t get stuck on his throat Kunimi swallows smaller bits.

Kageyama sucks on the straw to get the last of the milk, in case Kunimi decides to get another caramel stuck on the roof of mouth again. When he finishes the carton he looks at the straw and thinks back how Kunimi had his own lips around it.

“Indirect kiss.” He mutters mutely to himself, blushing at the thought.

“What?” Kunimi doesn’t hear him, wondering what the younger male was getting all red for.

“Nothing!” Kageyama moves on ahead, but Kunimi doesn’t follow. Turning back to see why, he sees that Kunimi is heading north, instead of west like Kageyama, because the station entrance was right below them.

Speeding up to catch up with Kunimi the two get on the train easily, the place is emptier now, with more seats opened. Kunimi takes a seat closest to the doors, Kageyama sits alongside him.

The trip back home is silent; there was no longer anything to talk about. Or well, it was the fact the trip has ended, and whatever went on today with the two of them was going to be over as well, and it was stuck in their thoughts.

Once close to their homes, Kunimi asked why those girls were wearing their school uniform, Kageyama mutters back that maybe they didn’t have an off day like they did. He nods his head, accepting the reasonable answer, but when he turns to face Kageyama he sees the male is drowsing off.

He scoffs and sits back fully on the chair, repositioning himself.

Only a few minutes later, Kageyama’s head is on his shoulder.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yahaba was proud to wear whatever shirt the westerns can make up
> 
> While Matsukawa was glad and proud to wear his cowboy hat to school on the next day.


End file.
